


[PODFIC] For Each Man Kills the Thing He Loves by Shadownashira

by rippleeffect



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, BAMF!Gabriel FTW!, Canonical Character Death, Established Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Species Swap, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rippleeffect/pseuds/rippleeffect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're too late, buddy."<br/>"Why's that?"<br/>"Because, Azazel," Gabriel drawls, "Dean here sold his soul a long, long time ago."</p>
<p>Gabriel is a demon who doesn't want the Apocalypse to play out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] For Each Man Kills the Thing He Loves by Shadownashira

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [For Each Man Kills the Thing He Loves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/627052) by [shadownashira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadownashira/pseuds/shadownashira). 



> Podfic for Shadownashira's "For Each Man Kills the Thing He Loves"  
> Many thanks to shadownashira for letting me podfic this awesome fic!  
> Don't forget to let her know how much you love her fic!
> 
> In accordance to Dean's love for rock, the music included is "Highway to Hell" by AC/DC  
> I thought it might be fitting (^_~)

  
Length: 22:05

Download Links (MediaFire): [MP3 (20MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/356rsckz56byp2n/For_Each_Man_Kills_the_Thing_He_Loves_by_Shadownashira.mp3) | [M4B (24MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ufczk8g4k30cbum/For_Each_Man_Kills_the_Thing_He_Loves_by_Shadownashira.m4b)  
Added to the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/for-each-man-kills-thing-he-loves)


End file.
